


Bring Me To Life

by Acornz



Series: ~Matsu Meet Memes~ [2]
Category: The Babadook (2014), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Suicide (mentioned), crackfic, platonic, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornz/pseuds/Acornz
Summary: Ichimatsu needs friends, even if they’re from the darkness.





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I didn't mean to type it seriously all of a sudden, so this is minor crack? It mentions suicide so I'm rating this T yo~  
> Enjoy this minor angst wtf-ness I guess lolol

Ichimatsu was here again, under his favorite bridge. While it used to be where Iyami shacked up when he was homeless, Ichimatsu would come here for comfort whenever he was feeling especially down.

 

Who was he kidding, he wasn’t down, he hated life. He hated himself.

 

Crouching down to the gravel, Ichimatsu warily poked at the grimy water, staring blankly at the ripples growing. He wanted to do it, he really wanted to di-

 

“Dook, dook, dook.” What the fuck?

 

A shadowy figure practically materialized out of the shadows, a pale grinning face meeting his. What was this thing, and why did it wear a fedora?

 

“...O-Oi, I don’t who you are but…” Ichimatsu looked back to the pitiful excuse of a river, eyes narrowing. “...leave me the fuck alone.” Ichimatsu’s heart clenched painfully, and the familiar sting of tears threatened to overtake him. No, not now, why--? It wasn’t like he wanted to be friends with the anthropomorphic shadow man  _ thing, _ so why was he gonna--?

 

Hands shaking, pupils dilating, Ichimatsu felt the wet trails of tears cascade down his face before he even registered his muffled sobs. Cupping a hand over his trembling mouth, he furrowed his brows. Why, damn it  _ why?! _

 

“Dook...Dook dook.” A deep rumble of a voice echoed behind him, and Ichimatsu stiffened as he felt a hand-like thing grab his shoulder.

 

It was gentle.

 

Ichimatsu forced a half-amused scoff. “What? Are you trying to  _ comfort  _ me? Don’t make me laugh.” Roughly wiping at his eyes with his hands, drying the tears with his hoodie sleeves, Ichimatsu sighed deeply. “Besides, what the hell  _ are you? _ You don’t  _ seem  _ human.” The creature behind him croaked, and he felt hot, moist air hit his right ear as it spoke.

 

“Babadook.”

 

_ Babadook? _

 

“Heh, what kinda poor excuse of a name is that?” Shoving the hand away, Ichimatsu stood up, a glare ready to scare the ever-living shit out of whoever this “Babadook” thought it was--  _ Holy shit. _

 

Okay, even though he was standing, the purple Matsu only reached the Babadook’s chest. The unnerving grin combined with its blank eyes shrouded with dark circles made for a scary sight, making Ichimatsu stumble uncharacteristically onto his ass. The Babadook opened its mouth slowly, eyes crinkling with glee. Shaking, Ichimatsu stammered, trying to find the words to say “get the fuck away” without pissing this demon thing off. It raised a hand, pointing a long, dark finger and tapping Ichimatsu’s nose lightly. Huh?

 

“You’re… You want to die.” A statement, not a question. It wasn’t a question?!

 

“I…” 

 

_ I mean… _

 

Ichimatsu was suddenly tugged into a hug. As the Babadook’s arms wrapped around his frame, he felt warmth in his heart, felt a shiver run down his spine from the sheer cold the Babadook’s arms gave him, and a weird fluttering feeling, oh God-

 

He had to take an anxious shit now.

 

______

 

A tan misshapen worm passed by the darkened underpass, noting the odd dark void. All that remained was a pair of purple sandals and an odd lump.


End file.
